Party
by Kiwi Loveberry
Summary: Celty and Shinra throws a party that they'll regret. Shizuo and Izaya gets married at 4 am, Mikado collapses, Anri tells her secret love and Erika is in heaven. ღ ღ


Celty was met by a gleefull doctor as she stepped inside. She had bought the groseries for the eavning. The couple wanted to throw a party for their friends. They had invited Mikado, Anri, Kida, Kadota and his gang, Izaya, Shizuo and Shizuos brother. Celty was kind of worried. She really hoped Shizuo didn't break down the apartment.

"Welcome back, Celty my darling~!" Shinra beamed. Celty hit him lightly on his shoulder. It was their way of kissing since she didn't have a head. She typed a fast "I'm home" and rushed into the kitchen. Everything had to be perfect. The dullahan was nervous that something would go wrong.

"Is something wrong?" the doctor asked as he hugged his lover from behind. Celty hit him with her PDA. [I'm only worried about Shizuo. He might break our apartment!] She typed. The doctor nodded. "I'm sure he'll try his best to keep his calm" Celtys shoulders rose then slowly fell. [I really hope so]. Shinra beamed at her. "Let's have fun tonight!" [Yeah! Let's have fun!]. The couple started to prepare for the night. Little did they knew that the night would end in disaster. But right now they were happy.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

It was soon time for the party and Celty started to get more worried my every minute that passed. Every nerv on the dullahan was on the outside. Shinra made his best to calm her down but she had a strong feeling that something would go terrible wrong. Kida, Anri and Mikado were the first ones to show up. Shinra greeted them with a wide smile.

"Thanks for the inventation!" Mikado said shyly.

"Yeah, thanks alot!" Kida beamed. Then his eyes sweeped over the room. "Where are the chicks?"

"M-Masaomi!" Mikado stuttured. Anri just kept qiet and smiling.

The doorbell rang. Celty were the one to open this time. It was Kadota, Walker and Erika.

"Sorry but Sabaru couldn't come!" Erika said. "He said he needed to watch over his van" Walker but in. [Too bad] celty wrote down. The otaku duo moved to the livingroom starting the party for real.

"Excuse them, they mean no harm" Kadota said with a stearn voice. [It's fine]. The doorbell rang again. Izaya skipped inside with his trademark smile plastered on his lips. Right after him was a growl.

"IIIIIIZAAAAYAAAA!"

Shizuo and Kasuka walked inside.

"Shizu-chan~ be kind ne, today we need to have peace. Can your protozoan brain understand that?"

Celty sweat-dropped at the two of them. Shizuo let out another growl. Izaya sqeeked as a shoe were thrown into his back.

"Itte itte!"

After a while the party was on. Shinra gave everyone drinks. Alcoholefree for the young ones.

"Why don't we play a game~?" Erika suggested. Her face was blushing due to alcohole. "Ne, ne~ like 7 minutes in heaven!"

Celty smiled in her mind. This party was actually turning out pretty good. After a couple drinks Shizuo and Izaya stopped fighting. "Shiiizuuu-chaaaan~ you're such a romantic person~!" Wait what? Celty scanned the drunk enemies. The raven sat in the blonds lap. "I can't live without ya flea!" "Fufufu, Shizu-chan~" The blond nuzzled the ravens neck. Izaya was giggling happily.

"Cershi! Aren't you going to join?" Erika shouted from the other side of the room. The little group had gathered in a small cirkle on the floor. The dullahan walked up to them. "Iza-Iza and Shizu-chan, come and join us!"

"Sorry, I rather stay here with Shizzi~" Izaya said hugging Shizuo closer. A invisible knife for the eye pointed to the ex-bartenders cheek. In fact no one noticed that they were in a fight right at the moment.

"Okay~ I understand!" Erika said. She was at the urge of kicking the party to another level. Mikado was the first to spin the bottle.

"I'll kiss the one the bottle stops on" It stopped at Kida. The friends stared at each other for a while then kissed. Then they burst into laughter.

"Oh, I'll... Hmm... Yes! I'll lapdance the person that the bottle stops at!" It stopped at Kadota. "Bwahahaha!" Kida laughed and started to dance. Kadota blushed.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

The hours passed and everyone started to get drunk. Like really drunk. Mikado had passed out. Kida flirted with a chair. Shinra and Celty were probably the only one at their right sences.

"The one I like is Ryugamine-kun~" Anri said slowly. Erika sqeeled. The two of them were talking girl-talk. Suddenly Izaya and Shizuo stalked towards him.

"Shinra, Shinra! We're getting married!" An extreamly happy raven beamed. The blond nodded. A ring was showed in Shinras face. "I'm the luckiest person ever~" a dumblooking lover gaze was between the raven and the blond.

"Good for you I guess..." Shinra awkwardly said. Those two were surely to regret that tomorrow thought.

"We're going now" Shizuo told him. A protective arm around Izayas waist. The couple made their way out his apartment. Shinra walked over to Celty. Told her about Shizuo and Izaya. [Oh?!] she exclaimed. [for real?].

"Yes, honey, for real"

[that's good! Ikebukuro might get safer!] if she had a head she'd beam. Shinra nodded.

"Or, they both will come here and destroy our house... A.k.a kill us"

[I'll let nobody hurt you!]

"Aww Celty~"

Bonk. She hit him in embarrasment. He nuzzled closer to her. A heart seeped out of her neck stump. She let him hug her. Today she'd do anything to make anyone happy. Even herself. But the happy moment didn't last long thoug, a loud crash was heard. The couple jumped at the sound. Kadota ran out of the kitchen with his hands in the air.

"Walker have gone bananas!" he shouted and casted himself behind a sofa. Kida had started to fight with the chair now. Shinra would of laughed if there wasn't more explosions from the kitchen. Both him and Celty ran like idiots towards the kitchen. There Walker stood on a chair with a gun.

"I am Minene!" he shouted and shoot at anything he could wich wasn't much. He was tio drunk to hit something he tried to hit. Celty pushed Shinra out of the kitchen. She grabbed the shooting boy with her shadows. She knocked him out. Almost killed him.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

[The day after:]

Shizuo woke up with a horrible hangover. He didn't recognise the room he lay in. It looked like some kind of hotel room. He extended a hand towards the cieling. A ring was attached to his ringfinger. The blond peered at it for a while. Then his eyes widened in realision. He quickly turned his gaze towards the sleeping lump besides him. He took the others right hand. A ring. Shizuo cursed. And cursed even more as he saw who it was. Izaya!


End file.
